


Gana

by epifaniax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beso inesperado, M/M, Pelea en ring, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: La primera vez que se besaron fue algo fugaz, tanto que Erwin no tuvo el tiempo necesario como para procesarlo correctamente. Todo había ocurrido cuando estaba entrenando en el ring o mejor dicho cuando estaba golpeándose con otros capitanes y cadetes en el ring.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 23





	Gana

La primera vez que se besaron fue algo fugaz, tanto que Erwin no tuvo el tiempo necesario como para procesarlo correctamente. Todo había ocurrido cuando estaba entrenando en el ring o mejor dicho cuando estaba golpeándose con otros capitanes y cadetes en el ring.

Desde que se había vuelto comandante no tenía tanto tiempo para entrenar aparte de su salida mañanera para correr y ni hablar del 3D por lo que su presencia no solo llamó la atención de los nuevos cadetes sino también de los capitanes que lo miraban y lo retaban con mezclas de diversión, fascinación y admiración que lo hacían sentir orgulloso de si mismo.

El ring era una plataforma que sobresalía del suelo, cuyo alrededor lo cercaban con bandas elásticas, aunque actualmente estaba sin ellas ya que el reto de hoy era sacar a tu adversario de la plataforma.

Colocándose un casco, unas vendas alrededor de las manos y una protección para los dientes todos estuvieron listos para el combate.

Varios se enfrentaron a él. Hange no lo había ni golpeado cuando Erwin barrio sus pies cayendo al suelo a fuera de la plataforma mientras se reía encantada. Mike si lo había logrado, ambos habían intercambiado varios golpes hasta que temió que este sería el final de su racha ganadora, o al menos eso pensó, hasta que Nanaba entro al gimnasio y Mike, por supuesto, se desconcentro dándoles a Erwin la apertura que necesitaba para golpearlo y sacarlo. Luego vinieron los novatos del escuadrón 104. Jean y Eren fueron una tarea fácil que se encargó de alabar y dar refuerzo positivo cuando terminaron el combate. El chico Reiner fue el difícil, ni cerca de lo que fue Mike, tenía buena masa corporal lo que hacían sus golpes aún más duro, él tendría unos buenos moretones después.

“¡Oh, Levi!” escucho a Hange gritar desde una esquina.

Efectivamente Levi acababa de ingresar al gimnasio, deteniéndose sorprendido cuando más de una decena de cabezas voltearon conjuntamente en su dirección, fijando sus ojos en él como si fuera el premio mayor de un juego.

“¿Qué mierda están haciendo?”

“Erwin está entrenando, ya ha vencido a todos los que se enfrentado. Es tu turno” anunció Hange emocionada, metiendo la indumentaria de boxeo bajo la nariz del capitán

“tch, ¿ya venció a Mike?” levantó una ceja mirando al gigante que estaba convenientemente alejado de Nanaba, lanzándole miradas fugaces. Nadie le creería si les contara que el perro tenía una timidez ridícula por cruzar siquiera una palabra con la rubia.

“Sí, ahora es tu turno”

Levi pareció pensarlo, mirando con ese brillo asqueado la protección de la boca, sabía que Hange no le daría nada que hubiera sido ocupado con anticipación, ella lo conocía. Alrededor de ellos pudo visualizar a varios del escuadrón 104, el mocoso titan y con cara de caballo lo miraban ilusionados, Ackermann tenía esa mirada aburrida que se le hacía vagamente conocida, la chica patata estaba comiendo un pan mientras los demás simplemente andaban cotilleando, lanzando apuestas por el lugar. Si, esta seria una buena oportunidad para enseñarles algo de combate mano a mano.

“Venga capitán, es solo un combate” ánimo la chica patata con la boca llena de comida.

Asintiendo tomó el equipo de las manos de Hange, quitándose la polera se colocó la protección de las manos, rechazó el casco, eso solo haría sudar su cabeza haciéndolo sentir asqueroso y desesperado por quitárselo y la protección para la boca, que le daba pánico tragárselo y finalmente ahogarse. El desnivel del suelo con la plataforma era pequeño así que solo tuvo que levantar el pie para subirse.

Erwin ya estaba en una posición de combate, apretando los puños sobre el rostro y el pecho para protegerse de los posibles golpes, hacía bastante tiempo que no peleaba con Levi, quizás desde sus primeros días de comandante; cuando el estrés había llegado a niveles peligrosos y el pelinegro había insistido en que debía liberar toda esa tensión o haría explotar la vena de su cuello. Levi por su parte estaba de pie comenzando a dar ligeros brincos sobre el mismo lugar para finalmente separa las piernas a la altura de los hombros y ponerse en posición de combate.

“¿Cuáles son las reglas?”

“No hay dedos en los ojos, golpes en la entrepierna o patadas fuertes a la cabeza, aparte de eso todo está permitido” informó Hange mientras los dos se observaban con atención.

Su oponente era pequeño y delgado, pero eso no lo hacía débil, lo que le falta a Levi de estatura lo compensaba con velocidad, no tenía una gran masa corporal pero pegaba mucho más fuerte que cualquiera tanto que Erwin tenía el presentimiento de que no conocía la fuerza completa de su capitán.

“¿Están listos?” pregunto Hange con el silbato en la boca, diez segundos después su sonido hizo su sangre correr.

Levi avanzó, rápido, decidido en movimiento que hizo su cabello agitarse en el viento. El primer golpe fue a su estómago exponiendo su hombro izquierdo el cual Erwin desvió atacando el lugar con su propio puño, Levi lo esquivó, agachándose para barrer la pierna derecha de Erwin y desequilibrarlo sin embargo, Erwin lo predijo saltando, sosteniendo el brazo de Levi, levantandolo para golpearlo contra el suelo, solo que no se golpeó, el capitán rodó como si nada y se poniendose de pie tal cual a un gato para lanzarse nuevamente a la carga, subirse a los hombros de Erwin, como si fuera un árbol, lanzarlo al suelo y aplicar una llave sobre su cuello con sus piernas.

Todos a su alrededor lanzan una exclamación emocionados, moviendo las apuestas a un nivel mayor demostrando cómo la tensión anteriormente construida se iba resquebrajando.

Aun apretando sus manos sobre los muslos de Levi le era imposible liberarse, así que hizo lo que Levi no esperaba, realizando una voltereta invertida, tirando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el capitán sintió como le saco el aire de sus pulmones y en su sorpresa por tener el cuerpo de Erwin encima, su agarre sobre su cuello de soltó y Erwin se liberó moviéndose rápido sobre Levi que aún se estaba poniendo de pie y lanzándolo al suelo, presionando contra el piso, agarrando sus muñecas y sentándose sobre sus caderas.

“¡OOOHHH!” gritaron todos.

“¡Tú puedes Erwin, gana!” exclama Mike

Levi estaba atrapado, moviendo sus piernas tratando de golpear a Erwin en alguna parte para poder zafarse del agarre de su comandante, a su alrededor, Hange comienza la cuenta regresiva.

10…9…8

Extrañamente de un momento a otro, Levi se calmó, relajándose sobre la colchoneta haciendo pensar a Erwin que simplemente se había rendido.

7…6…5

Encontrando su mirada con la de su capitán, los ojos azules y grises se observaron atención, había algo diferente en esa mirada, casi divertido, que provocó cosquillas en el estómago de Erwin y lo confundió.

4…3…

Ya intentando pronunciar el dos la cabeza de Levi se levantó, chocando sus labios con los de Erwin ante la mirada atónita de todos. Sintiendo la presión cálida contra su boca, haciendo su ritmo cardíaco aumentar y su rostro calentarse Erwin se levantó lo suficiente para que Levi levantara una pierna para patear su mandíbula, desequilibrándolo para finalmente empujarlo con el pie contrario en el centro del pecho y botarlo del ring 

Estuvo aturdido durante unos minutos y no fue el único, todos en el lugar no podían creer lo que había pasado, observando con una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad, diversión y sobre todo sorpresa que fue rota por la risa estridente de Hange. Levi sin embargo se levantó con total naturalidad, barriendo el polvo imaginario de sus manos y anunciar con voz aburrida, a excepción de quienes lo conocían, un simple y sencillo “Gane” que a oídos de Erwin sonó divertido y claramente complacido con el resultado de todo mientras nuevamente a su alrededor todos exclamaban “¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!”

Bajando con el mentón en alto, se detuvo un momento frente al escuadrón 104 que lo miraban aun con la boca abierta.

“Esto va para todos, no importa la mierda que les den no flaqueen” todo el escuadrón 104 se llevó la mano al pecho en saludo firme mirando a Levi con ojos llenos de admiración “¡Si, capitán!” afirmaron para dirigir una mirada llena de determinación y depredación hacia Erwin.

Está seguro que su hora de gimnasio a terminado, él no se está apuntando de voluntario en lo que sea que Levi haya provocado.

Rechazando educadamente las solicitudes de Eren y Jean de intentarlo de nuevo e ignorando la mirada divertida de Mike, que Erwin hizo una nota mental de vengarse de alguna manera, se dirigió por el mismo camino que el escurridizo y malvado capitán se había alejado.

Levi y él tenían una revancha que saldar.


End file.
